


Drug

by cherusha



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-08
Updated: 2004-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherusha/pseuds/cherusha
Summary: Drabble.





	Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Drug

### Drug

#### by Cherusha

  


I need this hate. 

This devastating fury and carnal brutality. 

Because the purple bruises you leave behind are like aphrodisia against my skin. They mark your ownership of me, and I crave them like you crave your precious Truth. 

But I've given you something precious, Mulder. Because you're so lost. And _this_ , is the one thing you can be sure of. Even when there's nothing left, _this_ you'll still have. 

Hate lasts forever. It is the only Truth. And it's ours. Something no one else can touch. 

I need. 

Because if I can't have _you_ , at least I have this.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cherusha


End file.
